Your Eyes
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Karena hanya di mata Emma, Norman bisa melihat masa depannya. {Norman/Emma side story from "Just Promise}


**Your Eyes © Jogag Busang**

**The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai**

**Illustrator © Posuka Demizu**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari karya transformatif ini**

**Side story dari fanfiksi "Just Promise"**

**Ringkasan: Karena hanya di mata Emma, Norman bisa melihat masa depannya. {Norman/Emma}**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku janji, Norman."_

Demikianlah Emma berkata kepada Norman, dan Norman tentu percaya, bahwa Emma akan menepati janjinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, kembali ke panti asuhan, berkumpul di bawah pohon karena waktu bermain hampir habis. Dari kejauhan, Norman dapat melihat keseluruhan dari bangunan Grace Field. Sebuah panti asuhan besar yang dikelilingi hutan, tempat ia beserta seluruh temannya dididik dan dibesarkan dari kecil, dengan Mama Isabella sebagai indukannya, (sekarang ditambah dengan Suster Krone); tempat berteduh yang nyaman, tempat berbagi kasih sayang, tempat bermain dan belajar bersama. Namun siapa sangka, dibalik kelembutan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang ada di Grace Field, tersimpan dinding yang melingkupinya dari kebenaran dunia luar, tersimpan rahasia mahabusuk yang terus mengintai.

Kebenarannya adalah sebuah pukulan yang mematikan. Begitu tahu apa sejatinya rahasia itu, hilang sudah harapan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup, sebab panti asuhan tersebut ternyata hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kenyataan kejam. Bahwa tempat itu adalah sebuah peternakan manusia. Manusia yang sengaja diasuh dan dirawat untuk nantinya dijadikan sebagai makanan para iblis.

Nyawa mereka jelas terancam. Betapa kejamnya. Betapa malangnya nasib menguntir. Betapa biadab mereka, sesiapa pun yang telah membuat perjanjian semacam ini, manusia dengan iblis. Ini jelas perjanjian yang merugikan.

Namun, di tengah keputusasaan, masih ada satu jalan. Mungkin jalan ini akan sangat sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan.

_Mereka harus melarikan diri._

Norman tentu tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan bawa dirinya masih diperbolehkan hidup hanya untuk dijadikan santapan iblis. Tidak, ia lebih berharga daripada itu. Ia adalah manusia, yang bisa berpikir dan bertindak, bisa menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Demikian pula Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Phil, semua keluarganya di Grace Field, bahkan Conny … mereka bukan manusia untuk dijadikan mainan!

Maka Norman mulai membuat rencana, mengatur strategi bagaimana bertahan hidup yang paling mungkin dilakukan, bagaimana membawa semua keluarganya untuk melarikan diri.

Selagi berjalan, Norman mengingat percakapannya dengan Emma tadi. Tentu saja mimpi yang ia ceritakan kepada Emma adalah bohong. Mana mungkin ia bisa memimpikan dunia luar yang begitu indah saat ia tertidur? Sebab pada kenyataannya, mimpinya persis sama dengan mimpi yang pernah diceritakan Emma; mimpi tentang iblis yang menunggu santapan otak pada piring-piring di meja, dengan air liur lapar yang menetes-netes dari mulut mereka, mimpi tentang Conny yang menjadi mayat di dalam tabung dan darah yang membeku di tubuhnya sebab tancapan batang bunga Vida, mimpi tentang ketakutan-ketakutan lainnya, hal-hal yang sungguh mengerikan—yang pasti, segalanya hanya tentang mimpi buruk. Tidak ada gedung dan bangunan tinggi, danau emas, gunung berwarna biru—semua itu hanyalah mimpi karangan Norman belaka.

Akan tetapi, andai Norman diijinkan berkata jujur, Norman memang memiliki mimpi. Oh, ini bukan mimpi yang hadir ketika ia jatuh tidur—bukan mimpi dengan jenis semacam itu. Mimpi ini ia dapat hanya ketika ia memandang mata Emma. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana mimpi tersebut bisa muncul dengan luar biasanya.

Hanya dari mata Emma—ya, hanya dari matanya, Norman bisa melihat masa depannya. Dan bukan hanya masa depannya, tapi juga masa depan Emma sendiri serta teman-temannya—masa depan keluarganya. Ia melihat dirinya tersenyum. Ia melihat Emma tersenyum. Ia melihat Ray tersenyum. Ia melihat semua anak tersenyum bahagia, di dunia manusia yang sesungguhnya, dan bukan di dunia iblis yang penuh dengan kepalsuaan ini.

Norman ingin mewujudkan mimpi itu—mimpi tadi, yang hanya bisa ia lihat saat ia menatap mata Emma—meski ia tahu pasti, betapa sulitnya, betapa hampir mustahilnya untuk bisa melarikan diri. Sekali lagi, hanya di mata Emma ia bisa melihatnya.

Adakah mimpi yang lebih jelas dan nyata saat dipandang selain mimpi yang ia lihat dari mata Emma?

Norman rasa tidak ada.

Norman menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Emma berjalan mendahuluinya, masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tatap punggung anak perempuan itu lebih lama.

Semua mimpinya, semua rencana besarnya, semuanya terjadi karena Emma. Dan Norman melakukannya hanya demi Emma. Semua ini Norman lakukan karena ia ingin melihat Emma bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

[fin]

Saturday—Feb, 2nd 2019

Edited: Monday—April, 13rd 2020


End file.
